Senbonzakura
by The-Assassin-is-Here
Summary: It was only ment to be a halloween party and a normal day.. But what happens if you and your mates get transported to different world? (Suck at summeries. R&R)
1. Fate

**Tarny: I've started a new fanfiction cause I can so hate it or love it J**

Normal Pov: "Oh, Tarny I can't wait for your Halloween party tonight! What are we going to do?" Meet Eloise a girl who was 15 medium, shiny, brown hair done in a high pony tail she had pale/tanned skin with a few scars among her legs she was wearing her school uniform since it was school and Halloween was one of her favourite times of the year cause of the lollies, chocolate and the Halloween parties. And now meet Tarny she was tall for her age she was always mistaken for her age even though she was 14 her birthday was in December so she has to wait for a long time for her birthday, her eyes were a dark hazel, her hair was very rare to find apparently to her dad she had dark, dark brown hair in winter and in summer her went to a lighter brown with some honey gold highlights and tips done up in a messy ponytail after all she never liked brushing her hair let alone washing it, she had tanned skin. "I'll tell you one thing," Tarny always had something up her sleeve for party's on her 12th birthday all her friends went to have a sleepover at her house luckily it was summer and they had a pool. At night they watched Step Up: Revolution. "Tell me then," Eloise begged her to tell what was happening "We are playing games," Tarny said without a care in the world this hit Eloise hard "Tarny!" Eloise shouted at Tarny but Tarny didn't really care for herself. Emma, Katy and Natalie all came into the classroom talking to each other about something really random.

**Tarny Pov: ** "Emma!" I shout out to them mostly to her though because I need to tell her something that is not important. Emma has dark honey-brown hair chopped to her shoulders, she was tanned, tall but not as tall as me, and her eyes were hazel as well. Natalie has long dark brown hair neatly done (opposite to mine) in medium ponytail, she was a half chubby half fit person she is just adorable but she is the same size as Eloise she calls me Toto for many reasons. And on to Katy she has light blonde hair done in a normal ponytail, she was small, her eyes were light blue which complimented her hair. "Yeah what?" Emma asked me questionly.  
"I'm tired because I stayed up till 12am on my IPod,"  
"Cool, OMG GUESS WHAT,"  
"OMG what,"  
"There is this new kid at Tee ball and he is so fucking hot,"  
"Seriously Emma, seriously?"  
"Yep!" she nodded  
Now let me see what the hell Katy is doing right now.  
"Yo Katy!"  
"Hi,"  
"What are doing?"  
"Oh, just checking my answers, why?"  
"Because I need to borrow them,"  
"Oh my god Tarny, why do you never finish homework?" Natalie pops into the conversation.  
"Because I can't be stuffed doing homework," I moaned while Katy smacks her head with her palm.

**After School**

"See you guys at my party!" happily I shouted. Now where is Emily? Emily is from Thailand so she has light brown skin, dark, dark, dark brown hair and one amazing personality: *_POKEMON! IT"S YOU AND ME, I KNOW IT"S MY DEST-* _It's Emily *Hi Emily, waddup?"  
"What is taking you so long don't you have tramp today?"  
"Yeah, that is why I am looking for you,"  
"Get down to the bus stop, it's coming soon!"  
"Oh, Shit! I'll be right there,"  
The phone call ended. I have trampolining today. I do trampolining as a sport for me it is fun and I enjoy it allot. When I came to the bus stop Emily was waiting for me and I was just on time as well cause the bus came at the right time.

**Car Drive to Trampolining**

I insert the my iPod to the iPod connectivity to the car to listen to my music not stuff on the radio. I was waiting to get to tramp. I always wear at tramp my black, sport track pants, odd socks and black tank top that shows a bit of chest I seriously need to save money for a new shirt. When I get to tramp I obviously had to always be the first of my friends to get to tramp I go by my drink that I've always had. Watermelon Chill was my favourite one. I walked back to where we were meant to waiting Connor came about 3 minutes later (I bought my iPod with me) he's short, brown haired no muscles at all but he can sure swear and tell the best stories. "You are entering the competition," Tony the boss he trained when I was younger he knows what I basically can and can't do cause he asks me if I had been practicing a certain move such as a barunai or double back summersault and he always tells me to enter competitions. After two pains full lessons at tramp now time to get the party sorted.

**Party Time  
**After getting everything startedand everyone coming (Eloise, Emily, Emma, Katy and Natalie) for a Halloween sleepover party we first went trick or treating then we had a swim in the refreshing pool of mine afterwards we had a delicious bbq dinner cooked by my dad. We thought of creating some random dance and tried that about 10 minutes later we couldn't be stuffed so we just ended up watching 3 movies _Pitch Perfect, _ _Step Up 4 and Paranormal Activity Four. _We chatted for awhileafterwards and back chatted some annoying teachers we hate_. _I then open my mouth to tell some legend that I read from the internet a couple of days ago. "Hey guys did you know that at 12am on Halloween and thunder struck a girls house and she plus her mates got transported into a different world from society now..." I say in my most scary but daring voice. Everyone had the face of disbelief well at least I tried. after awhile of seeing if on debating if it would work or not we all agreed to put my Ipod on charge until 11:55pm we got my Ipod turned into camera and started to record and went outside. It was raining and we had good chance of this working. We waited for a long 5 minutes... nothing had happened when we turned our backs to leave *BANG* "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! HOLY SHIT!" we got transported into a different world full of sparkle at first. We look at each other in surprised shock I was mostly scared because I almost shacked my pants from the thunder or lighting whatever it scared me I can't help it if I'm sensitive well actually I day dream to much so that is probably why I get scared easily. About after 10 minutes in sparkle world we get transported into a different world this time I shout out in such a shocked face all our clothes and pj's got changed into kimono's this is what we had on our kimono's  
Tarny: Starts at black at the bottom of the knee length with a split at the side kimono and fades into white my sleeves were also the same but they went down to my knees. My hair was done nicely to a high, side ponytail. My fringe also went to one side. I had no shoes well none of had shoes on.  
Katy: She had a light blue kimono that was full length she had a huge cherry blossom leaf at the side of her kimono. Her hair just hung down but her fringe was pulled to the back held by a bobby pin.  
Eloise: she had a light purple Kimono at mid thigh on the kimono she had red autumn leaves falling down her. Her hair was in a high ponytail she looked like a singer to me.  
Emma: she had a 3 quarter kimono on it was just plain light green but when you look again little white leaves were on it. Her hair still stayed the same.  
Emily: Her hair was straight like her hair was full on straight the last time it was really straight was at the inter school carnival in year 6. Her Kimono was opposite to mine but when you put us two together it looks really cool. Her AMAZINGLY straight hair was done the same way as mine.  
Natalie: Her hair was done in two low side pony tails that hung over her shoulder her kimono was a light pink with a white swirl pattern.

Everyone including me noticed something they had a tattoo on them but sadly I didn't have one. We landed in one thousand cherry blossom leaves we had an argument on what we should call ourselves it took us while but using my idea we created Senbonzakura meaning one thousand cherry blossoms. We now started our journey as Senbonzakura.

These were the tattoo's:

Tarny: doesn't have one (yet!)  
Emily: Long neck turtle on her left wrist facing inwards  
Katy: black and white tabby cat on the back of her neck  
Emma: Husky on her right foot  
Natalie: Lioness on her right arm  
Eloise: White Dove front of her hand

**There you go, shit that took quicker than I thought. This is only an Intro not all the names are true only Eloise's and mine were used these are also not fan made characters. Eloise try guessing who I used in my fanfic. Remember to R&R.**


	2. We Have Grown Older

**Hey guys I went camping with one of my mates for Easter and that camping trip gave me heaps of ideas so yeah let start this new chapter. Also these aren't our real ages, got that? great now sit down get off YouTube and read!**

Normal POV  
While the girls were walking and chatting Tarny noticed something. Different clothes, different trees, and a language they can't speak can now speak easily. This made her think (surprisingly) it took her ten minutes to figure it out..  
"Guys, I think were not in Australia I think were in Japan cause of cherry blossoms we landed in..." she said nervously. She really was a real scaredy cat but she always hid it in acting tough or excited.  
"We also have different clothes and there are no towers to be seen anywhere and Japan would normally have sky scraper buildings this means that something happened when lightning struck my IPod,"  
"Probably cause you were sent to a different world for reasons," A woman with long brown hair and a front fringe with bangs at the side. She was wearing what a geisha would wear but it was all white and light, light green in some parts. She had elegantly swirly wings behind her on her back. Tarny thought even harder cause she knew from somewhere suddenly Tarny's eyes had widened.  
"MC!"  
""Mc?!" Emily asked questionly at Tarny as if she were an idiot  
"Main Character,"  
"Oh!"  
"I see you girls were the chosen ones," the women spoke sweetly  
"You do know were not in Star Wars right?" I said with a hint of humour  
"Yes I know here let me explain what is happening to you guys and why I'm dead," The girls all listened to what she was saying  
"Nobunga Oda had captured me after finding out that I was the Kusonoki Princess, how you might be thinking well here is your answer, Goemon and I were founding about information and we pretended to workers for the castle of course since Goemon had to stay outside the castle I was the only one getting information, It was only last night I was found out about getting information stupid me and my big mouth we were in a battle and of course I shouted that I was the Kusonoki Princess after that I was captured and of course rapped , when the Nobunga was asleep I grabbed one of the chopsticks that Hanzo had gave me and stabbed myself in the neck about half an hour later I was dead, I don't know what happened to the others, that was when I was told to get the girls from a different world I had to find and tell you this message from the God of Ninja's told me that since I was dead there were going to be no more ninja's so he decided to make you girls the new ninja princesses, all 6 of you should have a tattoo of a animal on you am I right?" She is a really hard explainer at things.

**Tarny POV**  
"Well... I kinda can't find mine," I stopped her nervously she smiled back at me  
"Look on your hip that has the split on the kimono," She explains to me sweetly  
As I look at my hip I lift my kimono to make sure suddenly something caught my eye "I HAVE WHITE TIGER HOLY SHIT!" I was so happy, white tigers were my favourite animal I LOVE THEM! But why do we have tattoos in all sorts of places.  
"Good now that you found yours I may now explain, first of all you girls are now different ages-"  
"WHAT! OMG REALLY?!" we stopped her no wonder why I feel taller than anybody else here  
"Your height measurements are...  
Emily- 4 feet 6 inches  
Emma- 5 feet 8 inches  
Eloise- 5 feet 5 inches  
Katy- 4 feet 5 inches  
Natalie- 4 feet 9 inches  
Tarny- 6 feet 5 inches"  
"WHAT?!" I know I'm tall but I didn't expect that , fuck I'm like the giant like the giant from Jack and the Giant Bean Stalk.  
"All of your ages are different as well,"  
"No shit Sherlock," as I say that she goes red from embarrassment  
"Your new ages are...  
Tarny- 20  
Eloise- 22  
Emily-21  
Emma-22  
katy-23  
Natalie- 20" No wonder why my chest feels bigger I've grown  
"Also one last thing before I go, the animal that is tattooed on to you is the animal you can change into," MY DREAM HAS CAME TRUE (well one of them)  
The mc leaves as we said goodbye...

**I AM FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER... But now I have to right a new chapter great!**


	3. Black Out Day

IMPORTANT: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories than contain yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of the petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is on DarkHeartInTheSky's profile. But there is more we can do.

Zukofan2005 organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

June 23rd. Remember it. Please.


	4. I should have gone with them

Normal POV: It was only after the MC left the girls that Katy noticed something "uhm, where are we gonna stay?"  
"Oh... OH," Tarny was surprised that she didn't see this one coming "I'll figure something out, anyways there is a village over there so we can just go see which village we are at and maybe go sightseeing a bit,"  
"Sounds like a plan?" Natalie asks. They all agreed as they started walking to the village

AT THE VILLAGE

"Guys I'm just gonna climb a tree and sit around for a bit, meet me here later alright?" Tarny asked  
"Ok/sure/uhm... ok" Katy, Emma and Emily say together  
"Alright cya!" Tarny waves at them as they start to leave

Tarny POV: May as well climb this tree and kill time for a bit. I climb to the highest point of the tree and I can see the whole village "Pretty...".(20 minutes later) Why are they taking so long? Oh well might as well kill some more time I start singing "White lips,  
Pale face,  
Breathing in snow flakes,  
Burnt lungs,  
sour taste,  
lights gone,  
days end,  
Struggling to pay rent,  
long nights,  
strange men  
And they say she's in the class A-team stuck her day dre-" *Rustle*  
"Who's there?" I think they heard me or something "I'll ask one more time, whose there?" I looked at the bushes I saw no one or anything suspicious I then looked on the ground no one there I then look in the tree and see some man with orange hair tied in a long pony tail using a bandage thing his green eyes shock as the some as I was "Did you hear me?" I whisper but only loud enough so he can hear "Mm, You have a really nice voice," he says energetically wait a minute. He's Sasuke Sarutobi! how could I not know "Uhm thanks," I reply shyly but with a bit of my sugar energy " So why are you here?" He asks me  
"Waiting for my mates to come back since they were doing a bit of sightseeing but I wonder why they are taking more than 30 minutes to do so,"  
"Do you mean 5 random girls that are right now in trouble with Nobunga Oda,"  
"Do you know what the girls names are?"  
"Yes, Emily, Natalie, Emma, Katy and Eloise,"  
"hehehe... Shit!"  
"What?"  
"Look listen here, as you may not see we are the new Ninja Princesses we call ourselves Senbonzakura and we were sent here from another world,"  
"What? No that can't be true, good joke, she-"  
"Died by stabbing herself in the neck with chopsticks after she got rapped," I cut him off  
"So you are not joking?"  
"Nope," I say with a serious voice  
"Come with me I know where you can stay,"  
"Can I trust you?"  
"Yes,"  
"Ok..."

1 HOUR LATER

**Tarny: Cliffy hanger  
Sasuke: Why Am I So Serious In This Chapter?!  
Tarny: That is becaus- WAIT HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!  
Sasuke: Tarny does not the songs (A-Team by Ed Sheeran)  
Tarny: Not answering my question but ok**


	5. Important Message!

**Yo waddup? Just so you know this an important Authors Note. Why? Well that's simple I just simply broke my 6****th**** bone (right ring finger) and so with that I won't be able to update for awhile. I'm sorry but shit like this happens and life isn't full of rainbows and unicorns. Also if you have a review that has to do with my grammar and spelling well sorry for not being perfect!**

I would also like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my best mate Eloise BD


End file.
